Naruto's Memory Loss
by KibaNaru Forever
Summary: KibaxNaruto Summary: Kiba and Naruto have been dating for a little while, and everything is going great until they are sent on a mission that goes bad and Naruto is comatose, when he wakes up he has lost the majority of his memories. This is set after the attack from Pain. Thoughts' ' Speech "" (KibaNaru)
1. Chapter 1 - Blissful Day

_**A/N: this is my first fic so it may not be great, however i have wrote chapter 2 and 3 and i will post them if you guys want me too, I'm no writer and i would love you guys to review and give me advice on what to do better. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – blissful day**_

It is a lovely summer morning in the Land of Fire, and the sun was radiating over the Hidden Leaf Village, shinobi was already leaving for missions and the village was starting to liven up.  
As the sun peered through the window of the Uzumaki household it started to stir the blond male who was sprawled out over the bed,

"hmmm har-der im gu-nna c-um Ki-ba" the blond moaned in his slumber he was having another vivid dream about getting ploughed by the animalistic Inuzuka, but it was cut short when he was woken abruptly by the sound or pots crashing onto the floor, "FUUUUCKK!" was all the blond heard wondering what the commotion was all about Naruto decided to get up and see what his guest was doing forgetting he was only in his boxer briefs with a noticeable erection.

"what are you doing?" the blond asked his guest,  
"well I was going to surprise you with a proper breakfast in bed but you don't have much apart from cup ramen!" said the brunet who was only in his boxer briefs and T-shirt trying to finish their breakfast,  
"well you kinda ruined my lovely dream Kiba, and it was getting to the good part too" Naruto said disappointed as he stood in the door frame of his kitchen, "and I have plenty of food, did you look in the store room?!" the blond continued knowing Kiba most likely forgot again, turning to see the blond Kiba blushed when he saw he wasn't kidding about getting to the good part,

"so that's why you were groaning my name like I was making you my bitch" he said playfully whilst he walked to the store room hoping the blond wouldn't comment on his mistake, as the blond said nothing because what Kiba said was true,

"so what position was I fucking you in this time?" Kiba asked feeling rather turned on knowing that his boyfriend still dreamt of him fucking him silly, Naruto blushed at Kiba's comment, "Doggy" the blond said timidly as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Knowing what position, the blond was dreaming about was his personal favourite Kiba started getting hard at the thought of his blond on all fours begging for Kiba to fuck him harder, but remembering that he was making breakfast so he put the thought of taking Naruto back to the bed room and fucking him on hold as he continued with breakfast.

After the two ate their cooked meals they both were feeling rather pent up, it has been a while since they have had sex and they both wanted it so as soon as Naruto finished washing up Kiba grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the bedroom, when they got to the bedroom Naruto jumped into Kiba's embrace and started kissing his jawline whilst Kiba played with the blonds covered erection, moaning at the brunet's touch Naruto moved his head to so he could look into Kiba's feral slit eyes, seeing the desperation in the blonds eye Kiba pulled off Naruto's underwear and started to play with his 8 inches,

"hmm, god Kiba I have been wanting this for a while now!" the blond moaned as Kiba licked the tip of the blonds cock, seeing that Naruto was just as turned on as he was he took the blond into his mouth making him moan and trying not to blow his load right now, he wanted the Inuzuka to be inside him, fucking him when he shoots his load; sensing that the blond was enjoying it very much Kiba started to stroke his own erection that was aching to be freed, hearing more moans from Naruto, Kiba decided it was his turn to feel the pleasure his blond was receiving and pulled away from Naruto's cock; no longer feeling Kiba's mouth around his cock Naruto whimpered but was silenced when Kiba kissed him,

fighting for dominance Naruto lost and Kiba pulled the blond on top of his as they fell onto the bed, seeing that he was on top of the muscular brunet, Naruto started to lick the side of Kiba's neck whilst leaving trails to kisses over his body, he got to a nipple and started to suck on it whilst pinching and pulling the other, "FUCKK! Naruto I need to badly" the brunet said and pushed Naruto directly over his aching penis what was still trapped by his underwear, seeing the sight of his boyfriend's mighty cock still confined in it material prison Naruto slowly removed the final item of clothing freeing Kiba's 10 inches.

Seeing it free and standing completely rigid Naruto started to stroke the brunet's huge cock earning him moans of pleaser, Kiba too had been wanting to do this for some time now, and he couldn't wait for when he gets to put his mighty cock into Naruto and fuck his brains out, whilst thinking this Kiba hadn't realised that Naruto was now bobbing his head up and down the thick shaft enjoying the feeling Kiba started to thrust upwards into Naruto's inviting mouth as he wanted the blond to take it all, "come on Naru! I know you can do better than that!" Kiba said between his moans of pleasure.

Hearing this made the blond take all Kiba's 10 inches as he got to the base of his cock he played with the Inuzuka's balls earning a small howl from the other male, after some more time Kiba was starting to get close and he didn't want to blow his load just yet, so he pulled the blond off his hard cock and turned Naruto around so he was on his hands and knees with his ass presented to Kiba, knowing what the larger male wants to do the blond turned his head and gave him a sly smirk, this was all the brunet needed as he drove his tongue into the blonds ass, moaning at the intrusion Naruto was enjoying getting prepped by Kiba, he loved it when Kiba would prep him this way it made it easier for him to take Kiba's 10 inch monster, as more moans escaped from the blonds mouth it drove the Inuzuka wild knowing those sounds the blond was making was for him,

"Kiba, I need you to fuck me!" Naruto said shamelessly he wanted nothing more than to have Kiba inside him,  
"you sure you're ready for it?!" Kiba asked with a smirk knowing every time he fucks to blond he begs for more,  
"Just fuck me already!" Naruto now said a little annoyed as he knew Kiba was teasing and he hated it when he did it at times,  
"don't say I didn't warn you" Kiba said as he rested his head at Naruto's entrance, feeling Kiba was waiting for him to signal he was ready he pushed back slightly allowing Kiba to push inside him. Feeling Kiba stretch his ass Naruto hissed at the slight discomfort but be knew the pleasure that was going to come shortly,  
"Hmmm, your ass is tight Naru" Kiba groaned as he pushed more and more of his cock into the tight warmth of Naruto's ass, he stopped when he was completely inside the blond, Kiba leaned forward to initiate a passionate kiss whilst he slightly wiggles around making his monster cock move in the blonds ass making him moan with pleasure.

After a short while to allow Naruto get accustom to Kiba inside him he told him to move and with that instruction Kiba pulled all the way out only leaving his head inside the tight vacuum of the blonds ass to slam back in making Naruto grunt with the force Kiba thrusted into him with, after slamming back in Kiba repeated the action as he found a fast but steady rhythm, "fuck!" "Keep going" "shit" "hmmm Kiba" were only a few choice sounds the blond was making as Kiba relentlessly fucked his ass, enjoying the sounds Naruto was making Kiba shifted his weight slightly so he can angle himself better to hit the blonds sweet spot, and with a powerful thrust he found that spot making the blond scream gibberish,

"ohh—Ki -Fu-k-yea-—ar—dderr" the blond could only make out as he felt he was getting close, sensing Naruto was getting close Kiba grabbed Naruto's hard leaking erection and started stroking it with the same pace he was fucking his lover,

"Cum for me Naru! Show me how much you love me!" Kiba said seductively, that was all that Naruto needed and he came all over the bed screaming Kiba's name, as he came Kiba was also getting close and hearing his name and Naruto's ass hugging even tighter he came inside of him blond uke filling him with his hot load with a low growl as he bit the collar bone of the blond.

After cumming inside of Naruto Kiba pulled out allowing some of his cum to trickle out of the abused hole and fell beside the blond who was now laying on his front panting,  
"that was better than my dream" Naruto stated between pants as he tried to catch his breath,  
"I better hope so!" Kiba said laughing at the blonds comment, they remained on the bed for a little while as they relished in their afterglow.

Sometime past and they both decided they needed to get up and clean themselves off,  
"care to join me for a shower?" Naruto asked as he got up,  
"ill do anything just to be with you" Kiba said grabbing the blond and hugging him from behind, they hurried into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, after they teased each other they decided to get washed as they need to report to the Hokage for their mission, as they finished cleaning themselves up they got ready and headed out.

At the Hokage office Naruto and Kiba knocked on the door before entering to see Tsunade arguing with Shizune about it being too early to start drinking, but after seeing the two boys finally arrive she dropped that matter to speak with the boys about the mission they will be sent on.  
"So let me get this straight, you want team 7 and 8 under the lead of Shikamaru to go to another village on the border to deal with any rebellions that are happening because our village was attacked and they want more power?" Kiba asked thinking that they were going to need more shinobi to be dealing with this issue,  
"that's all I can spare, our village it still undergoing restoration and im sure that the two teams can deal with this" Tsunade said hoping Kiba would accept it, be she also wished she could spare more shinobi for this task,  
"leave it to me granny!" Naruto shouted with his grin making Tsunade happy but annoyed, she hated when Naruto called her that, she was only 50 not 80, but she was happy he accepted it as she knew if he did the Inuzuka would too, "fine" Kiba groaned, knowing that his blond boyfriend was excited for this mission as he hasn't been outside the village for a little while as the council try to keep him in the village as much as possible because he was the kyuubi vessel.

"Okay you will depart this evening and set up camp outside the troubled village and deal with any rebels when they act up, I don't want innocent civilians getting caught up in this!" Tsunade said sternly, both agreeing and headed out to get their teams ready.

As the time came close for team 7 and 8 to meet Kiba went in search for Naruto, only to find him at Ichiraku, "there you are Naru! I was looking all over for you!" Kiba said a little worried,  
"why you worried Kibs? You should know I would be here or at mine!" Naruto said between slurps of his noodles, seeing the blond suck the noodles between his kissable lips it made the brunet blush thinking he could be using those lips for something else,  
"I was wanting to make sure you have everything, I don't want you to get hurt, that's all" Kiba said concerned as he knew Naruto could go overboard even with his healing abilities and Sakura around he was still concerned,  
"ill be fine I have you and Sakura" the blond smiled as he paid for his meal and headed to the gates with Kiba as they were now late.  
"finally! Your late!" Sakura shouted, "sorry Sakura, Kiba was making sure I have everything" the blond said making Sakura shake her head at how Naruto could be so forgetful, after their little exchange they headed out, after they arrived they set up camp and went to sleep with Naruto on watch first.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rebels Attack

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews and support, i will continue this story as i haven't completed this yet but please review it and let me know if i need to make any improvements.**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Rebels attack**_

As the sun came up over the horizon the two teams arose to the sound of Naruto screaming in his sleep, it hasn't happened in a while but its normally because he is having a nightmare and the demon fox is fucking with the blond trying to break free, Naruto shot awake blasting Kiba with a small rasengan only to realised what he has done and rushed over to Kiba hoping he hasn't hurt the brunet,

"KIBA! Are you okay?! Im sooooo sorry!" Naruto cried, hearing all the commotion the others came out of their tents to see what has happened, Kiba was on the ground holding his shoulder as that was where Naruto hit him with his jutsu, seeing the injuring Naruto called for Sakura to help,  
"Move out of my way then idiot!" Sakura shouted as she moved over to inspect the damage, seeing that it was only minor injuries she healed Kiba's shoulder, when she finished healing him Kiba looked over to where Naruto was but seeing he was gone he knew Naruto must have hated himself, he got up and went in search for his blond boyfriend.

After walking a couple of minutes Kiba heard someone crying, as he approached the area he heard the sounds from he saw the blond sitting at the base of a tree crying to himself,  
"Naruto…" Kiba said gaining the attention of the blond,  
"Kiba im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Naruto said still crying, Kiba approached the crying blond and pulled him into a hug,  
"shhh, its okay, you didn't really hurt me, and besides Sakura was able to sort the damage that was caused, I know it wasn't your fault Naru, please don't cry" Kiba said reassuring the blond, after hearing his ukes' snivelling die down he placed his hand under Naruto's chin and brought him into a tender kiss,

"I love you Naru, nothing is going to stop me loving you" Kiba said as he grabbed the blonds hand, "come on we have to get back to the others" Kiba said as he started to drag the blond behind him,  
"I love you too Kiba," Naruto said as he wiped the tears away with his free hand.

As the pair got back to the camp site they saw the others have packed everything away,

"there you are Naruto! Geesss it was only a scratch!" Sakura shouted at how Naruto reacted, after hearing that from Sakura, Naruto blushed from the embarrassment,  
"Leave him alone Sakura, you would act like that too if you hurt someone you loved" Kiba said defensively making Sakura shut up, after a short pissing contest between Kiba and Sakura, Shikamaru interrupted them as he has formulated a plan for when the rebels decide to attack, after explaining his plan the others agreed and headed closer to the village but stayed far enough not to be noticed.

After a couple of hours, a large group of shady looking people came to the town they congregated in the village centre making onlookers retreat into the safety of the buildings,

"okay these look like the rebels, but wait until we get conformation as we don't want to jump out and start something with this group without knowing who and what they are" Shikamaru said calmly.

"Everyone listen! Gather around! We come in peace!" one of the members of the group started shouting,  
"the Leaf village has fallen, they cannot protect you, they are the false leaders of the land, follow us and we can take back out land and rule it how we see fit!" he continued, causing some people to come out,  
"if we don't stand up and fight for our freedom they will use that demon weapon to make us bow to their might!" as he said that Naruto tensed up, unexpectedly the villagers who came out started to curse the group, telling them to leave, seeing that they wasn't getting though the group started to laugh,  
"if you don't submit to us, we will destroy this village and take your resources" after hearing this Shikamaru gave the go ahead to make themselves known, as they jumped from their cover and landed in front of the rebels the group looked shocked but knew the leaf would have sent shinobi to stop them,

"kill'em" the main speaker of the rebel group said effectively starting a fight within the small village.

The group charged the two teams and a small group splintered off to gather resources from the village, seeing this Shikamaru shouted to initiate battle plan A, with hearing this Sakura, Hinata and Sai headed towards the splinter group to stop them and protect the villagers, and Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru dealt with the main force.

After dealing with half of the main force the rebel leader called for back-up, seeing that more rebel fighters join the battle it concerned Shikamaru if they could keep up on the defensive, seeing that it was an uphill battle Shikamaru came up with a new strategy and called for Sakura, Hinata and Sai to protect and escort the villagers to safety outside the village, agreeing to the new plan they started gathering the villagers and escorting them to safety, after ten minutes of fighting and the majority of the villagers out of the villages Shikamaru told Naruto to use his shadow clone jutsu to even the odds for them, doing as he was told he performed the jutsu creating equal amount of clones to the enemy, this allowed them some more breathing room with dealing with the threat, after another five minutes the battle was winding down, the majority of the enemy were killed or incapacitated, but the battle had drained them all apart from Naruto who was now finishing off the remaining rebels, seeing the leader of the rebel movement try to escape Kiba gave chase but being tired his senses weren't as fast as he needed and that's when the leader turned and revealed a paper bomb vest strapped to his chest, seeing at the last moment Naruto sprinted to save Kiba from the impending explosion.

"KKIIBBAAAA!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the brunet who stood shocked believing he was going to die right there, as the paper bombs exploded Kiba covered his face with his hands still frozen in place, then something hit him and he believed that was it he was dead, after the explosion there was a massive dust cloud and the remaining rebels surrendered, there was minimal damage to the village and no resources was stolen, when the dust settled everyone saw that there was two bodies next to the explosion site, all they could see was rubble, dust and a blond haired male on top of a brown haired male in a protective manor.

"Kiba! Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards the two men on the floor, as she got there she gasped at the sight, Naruto protected Kiba but the blond was unconscious and bleeding all over where he took the brunt on the explosion,

"Naruto! You have to be okay! Please be okay!" Sakura screamed whilst tears rolled down her face as she tried to stabilise the blond, that's when she remembered the Kiba was underneath him she lifted the blond and Hinata who was in shock of the sight before her grabbed the brunet and pulled him free from underneath the blond. As Hinata pulled Kiba away he started to groan at the pain he was feeling then he opened his eyes to see Hinata above him crying, his ears where ringing from the explosion, he believed he was going to die and he could only remember hearing Naruto shout his name and then a flash and boom, when Kiba tried to sit up he found it rather painful, he landed rather hard on his back from the shockwave and his abdomen hurt too from a heavy impact, that when he heard Sakura calling out Naruto's name causing Kiba to look around in panic because he couldn't see the blond,

"where is he?" Kiba asked, Hinata knew who 'he' was but she couldn't tell the brunet,  
"Hinata where is Naruto?!" Kiba asked now getting angry, he then saw Hinata look another direction where he saw Sakura crying begging for Naruto to stay with them, that's when he realised what happened,

"Naru?" Kiba hesitantly called out as he tried to get up to walk to where Sakura was kneeling,  
"Naruto?..." was all Kiba could say, now truly understanding what has happened, he couldn't stand so he crawled to the crater where he saw Sakura trying to heal the unconscious blond who was covered in blood, "NARUTO?" Kiba shouted seeing the state the blond was in, but got no answer,  
"no, no, no, no Naruto come back, come back, please Naruto you promised you will bring Sasuke back, you promised to become Hokage!" Sakura cried as Naruto was slowly dying and she couldn't stabilise him quick enough, suddenly Shizune and her team arrived to the village under the orders of Tsunade, as the Hokage felt like something bad was going to happen so she sent Shizune with her team as backup,

"Sakura?" Shizune called as she ran too her side,

"what happened?" Shizune demanded, this is where Shikamaru stepped in and told Shizune what happened, seeing that the blond was on the verge of dying Shizune stepped in to help Sakura save the blond, Kiba was now in hysterics as he waited helplessly as the blond fought for his life after saving his,

"Kiba, he is going to be fine, he always is" Hinata said with sorrow in her voice, she hated to see two people she loved hurt this much, after ten minutes they stabilised the blond but couldn't tell how bad the damage really was until they got him back to the leaf village, but seeing the extent of the damage and what caused it, Shizune was worried about Naruto having brain damage as his head was split open, and a lung was punctured meaning there was less oxygen going to his brain, seeing that if she told the brunet he would be pushed over the edge so she held that information back.

As they headed back to the village it was silent apart from the crying Inuzuka, his wounds were treated by one of Shizune's team members,

"will he be okay?" Kiba asked hoping that Sakura or Shizune would tell him,  
"we don't know until we get him back to the village, he's lost a lot of blood, we need Lady Tsunade to treat his wounds" Shizune said calmly hoping her voice didn't betray her. They finally reached the village in record time but for Kiba it felt too long, the longer the blond wasn't treated the closer he comes to death,

"Lady Hokage it's Naruto!" Shizune shouted as she barged into the hospital seeing that Shizune was crazy enough to barge in she knew it was serious,  
"take me to him!" as they arrived in the hospital emergency room Shizune informed her what has happened and what she thinks the damage is, hoping that she was wrong Tsunade got to work immediately, whilst the others waited outside the emergency room.

"Kiba don't worry he will be fine, Lady Hokage is treating him now, he will pull though" Sakura said to try to calm the brunet but seeing her comments went on deaf ears she decided to head out to find Kakashi and Iruka sensei to tell them what has happened.

After a couple of hours everyone had headed home to change but Kiba stayed, he wanted to be the first to know if he is okay, Iruka came in to see if Naruto was okay dragging poor Kakashi behind him, seeing that Kiba was still waiting they knew it must be bad and asked the brunet what happened, after explaining what happened Iruka buried his head into Kakashi's chest and started to sob, the silver haired nin comforted the shorter male and offered to inform Kiba's parents that he is okay and where he was, thanking the silver haired nin they disappeared, another forty minutes passed and the emergency room doors opened, they wheeled the unconscious blond to a room where Kiba followed, he sat beside Naruto's bed and asked if he would be okay.

"he will live," Tsunade said quietly, "but he may have brain damage or memory loss" Tsunade finished, hearing this cause the brunet to break down.

"it should have been me! Sho—ld –ave—b—n me!" he sobbed,  
"im sorry Kiba" Tsunade said softly placing a hand on his shoulder,  
"It's your fault! If you sent another team, he wouldn't be here right now!" he shouted at the Hokage she knew he was right,  
"I know…" was all she could say,

"and now I might have lost my Naru!" Kiba continued between sobs, seeing that being near him was affecting him Tsunade left saying she will check up on the blond in a couple of hours, but Kiba didn't listen he was sobbing his heart out because Naruto was hurt and could suffer from brain damage or memory loss.

A few hours past and Tsunade returned to see Kiba was asleep beside the blond, she could see he cried himself to sleep without knowing, she checked over the blond and the brunet to make sure they both was okay, satisfied that Kiba was fine but just exhausted she sent word to Kiba's family informing them on what has happened and the current condition of Naruto and Kiba, after sending the report to the Inuzuka household she left the room to interrogate the rebels who surrendered.

Some more time pasted and Kiba was awoken by a warm embrace, turning his head he saw his mother who looked relieved he was okay, then a pained look as she saw Naruto laying in bed covered in bandages,

"he looks so peaceful when he's like this" Kiba said weakly  
"he will be fine pup" Tsume said to comfort her son,  
"he will have ether brain damage or memory loss, what if he can't remember me? Or us?" Kiba asked breaking into a sob as he grabbed his mother,  
"let it out pup, he will never forget you, and if he does you have to be there for him and remind him" she said knowing how difficult this can be.

She stayed for a while making sure Kiba had everything he needed, Tsunade came to visit Naruto again to check up on him, seeing Tsume she hoped she wouldn't give her any crap like her son, but seeing that she didn't but Kiba still looked at her like she was the enemy Tsume just sighed knowing how Kiba felt right now as he explained what was discussed before the mission and what happened during it, she could understand where Kiba was coming from but also knew that there isn't enough shinobi at the moment to help with these missions and she had to remind Kiba that being a shinobi is about self-sacrifice and that he should be happy that Naruto was alive. After Tsunade completed her checks she left and Tsume followed shortly after,

"ill come by later with some food pup" and she left leaving Kiba with Naruto alone with his thoughts.

It has been two weeks since the mission and Naruto still hasn't woken up, Kiba began to feel hopeless as Naruto was meant to have woken up already, but Tsunade checked again and saw that the impact Naruto received must have be greater than she thought as she believed he will still be out for another couple of days, Tsume knew Kiba wanted to stay with Naruto but he was becoming neglectful of himself so she dragged him from the hospital and demanded him to wash, eat, drink and get some proper rest, seeing how serious she was Kiba did as he was told.

A couple of days later Kiba visited the hospital again, he was there more than the injured, he sat beside the blonds bed hoping he would wake soon as he was overdue to wake now, Kiba heard the door open to see Tsunade again, she came daily to make sure the blond was still stable, Kiba has come to forgive her but still hated the fact the mission was successful at the blond's expense,

"he will wake soon" she said as she headed for the door, hearing this made Kiba nearly jump for joy,

"remember he might not know who you are or who he is, so when he does wake come and get me" she said sternly making Kiba sink in his seat, he forgot that Naruto had suffered a head injury.  
A few more hours later and Naruto started to wake,

"ughh, where am i? am I dead?" the blond said openly not expecting an answer, but he wasn't expecting to be jumped ether.  
"who are you?" the blond asked the strange male who was now releasing his grip, it was Kiba's worst nightmare, he doesn't remember,  
"Naruto? Do you know where you are?" Kiba asked hesitantly,  
"Naruto?" the blond asked "who's Naruto?",

It was worse than Kiba thought, seeing that the blond was awake he left to get Tsunade holding back his tears. They arrived moments after the brunet left he had already told he what he has witnessed.

Tsunade concluded that Naruto has suffered memory loss, but to the extent was still unknown to them, "I will have to run more tests to find out how serious this is and if it is a permanent problem" Tsunade said holding back her emotions.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kiba's Worst Nightmare!

_**A/N: Sorry i haven't been posting etc, I've been dealing with studies and family issues; even though i have more exams coming up i have got more free time lately so i shall continue this story. Please R &R. (PS. Thank you for the past reviews)**_

 _ **Chapter 3 – Kiba's nightmare! Memory loss.**_

After the brunet left the blond had a million questions flowing though his head, 'Where am i? Who is Naruto? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?' the questions ran like a broken record in his head, he looked around to see that the room was white and smelt sterile, so he figured he is in a hospital or medical centre, 'How did I get here?' he thought only to be taken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and a large breasted woman entered with a sad look on her face only to be followed by the brunet that left earlier,

"where am i?" the blond asked, really hitting home that he couldn't remember anything,  
"you are safe, you are in the Leaf Village hospital" Tsunade said sadly her voice sounded crushed like her hope was lost,  
"why am I here? What happened? Who am i?" the blond asked but before he got an answer he saw the brunet silently crying behind the blond woman,  
"im sooo sorry Naruto…. I cant forgive myself for causing you this injury" Kiba croaked between sobs,  
"I think its best you wait outside Kiba, let me speak with Naruto and see if we can jog any of his memories" Tsunade said and Kiba nodded and left the room, 'his name is Kiba? he called me Naruto, as did the lady, I must be Naruto then….' Naruto thought to himself, seeing that Naruto was just processing the new information Tsunade walked over to the blond and sat down beside him.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, you are from this village, you are a powerful shinobi who saved this village" Tsunade said waiting for the young nin to process the information, seeing that he understood she continued,

"you were sent on a mission to stop rebels who were building a resistance to try to take out this village, and you saved Kiba, the guy who was just in here, you jumped in the way to protect him from a suicide bomber" she waited for the blond to understand,  
"I was protecting him? And I got blown up?" the blond asked hesitantly, seeing that the blond was starting to understand Tsunade smiled a little and nodded,

"you took some life-threatening wounds but you have lost your memory," Tsunade added making the blond understand why he can't remember anything,  
"umm? If you say I have lost my memory how can I know your telling me the truth? I don't even know who you are, you could be tricking me right now!" the blond said uptight, feeling the pressure of all this new information, what he was meant to be, who he was, seeing the blond was starting to panic Tsunade stood up,

"im Tsunade, im also known as the Hokage, I know this is a lot of information to take in but please believe me when I say this is your home and you truly are safe here, im going to check you over and ill return later to see how you are doing, if you wouldn't mind I would bring someone with me who can search through your mind to try and find some hidden memories to help for the time being" Tsunade said in a calm manor that seemed to calm the blond,

"o-okay" the blond stuttered, after checking up on him Tsunade left allowing the blond to rest a little, when she stepped outside a tear fell from her cheek,  
"I think you should let him rest Kiba," Tsunade said to the brunet who was heartbroken, agreeing he headed home as he didn't want to be outside today.

'This is my home? I'm Naruto Uzumaki? Im a shinobi?' the blond thought as he rested in his bed, 'well I physically seem fine but I have lost my memory?' the blond pondered wondering how much of this was true, he laid on his bed looking out the window watching the blue birds fly around, 'I need to remember!' the blond stated to himself, giving him his own mission.

Kiba got home to see Hana and his mother in the kitchen talking about Naruto unaware he has arrived,

"what if he has lost his memory and never gets it back? What will happen to Kiba? He is truly in love with him" Hana said concerned  
"then he will have to understand that the blond he fell in love with is no longer there and has to move on" Tsume said upset with the idea, she knew Naruto made Kiba very happy and she wanted them to marry and start their own family in the future,

"I won't leave him, I promised I would never leave him" Kiba said breaking down,  
"pup, I didn't mean it like that, but you have to remember you can't force things" Tsume said as she cuddled her son,  
"he doesn't remember me, or anything, he didn't know who he was!" Kiba sobbed into his mother's chest,  
"Kiba…." Hana reached her hand out patting her brothers back,  
"these things will take time, but im sure he will remember you" Hana said trying to comfort him, but she knew it will take a lot of time if he can remember anything.

It has been a couple of hours since Kiba returned home, he finally stopped crying but that was due to his body running out of fluid to cry, he sat in his room looking through the photo album he has of him and Naruto, as he looked through he hoped that things will go back to what they once were, he didn't know what he would do without his blond boyfriend, 'to me he is my boyfriend but does it even count as he can't remember?' Kiba wondered, deciding that he wants to see the blond and try to help with his memory loss, Kiba got up went to the bathroom to clean himself up and headed out with the photo album in hand.

As he rushed to the hospital he ran into Sakura who was also heading to the hospital, seeing Kiba in a hurry she knew something has happened,  
"Kiba what happened?" she asked stopping Kiba, but hearing this question he froze not wanting to break down in tears again he calmed himself,  
"he has lost his memory, he didn't know who he was, where he is, or me….." Kiba said fighting back his tears, seeing how distort the brunet was Sakura pulled him into a hug,  
"its okay Kiba, he will remember eventually, im sure Lady Tsunade will have Inoichi come to help him remember somethings" she said holding back her emotions as she knew she had to be strong for them both,  
"Im going to visit him, and to show him our photo album, to hopefully make him remember some bits" Kiba said between snivels,  
"that's nice, come on ill come with you" Sakura said, they turned into the direction of the hospital and walked in silence to see Naruto.

When they got there the blond was asleep so Sakura and Kiba walked into his room and sat beside his bed looking at how peaceful the blond looked,  
"he looks perfect like this" Kiba said quietly and tears fell from his face, seeing how upset Kiba was Sakura put an arm around him to try to comfort the brunet, "let it out, let it out" she said fighting her tears in her eyes.

After a short period of time the blond started to wake,  
"are you both okay?" the blond asked not knowing why they was here or why they was crying,  
"we-a-re ok-ay, b-but I th-oug-ght I-I los-t yo-u, a-nd i-it s-se-em-s I hav-e" Kiba said between sobs,  
"Kiba…" Sakura said she felt sorry for the brunet, it must be hard to see his boyfriend like this,  
"he brought you a photo album to try to help you remember things" Sakura said handing the blond the album, "please try to remember" she said wishing that this would work to bring back some memories, the blond looked at the pair and then at the album he opened the album and saw the brunet, but he was standing next to a blond guy,

"is this us?" he asked the brunet who was also looking at the album from the side of the bed,  
"yeah, this is when you got back to the village after your training away" Kiba said softly as he was trying to control himself, 'we look happy' Naruto thought to himself,  
"and this one?" the blond asked,  
"me and you went camping, and you got lost in the woods and I had to come and find you," Kiba said with a smile of his face remembering what happened after, Naruto turned the page then a shocked look across his face, Kiba saw the picture and then panicked, it was a picture of him and Naruto kissing in the fields outside the village,  
"ummm, let me explain!" Kiba said quickly but Naruto was freaking out, he has no memory and is now being shown a picture of him and the brunet kissing, seeing that the blond was panicking Sakura pulled the album away to see what he was freaking about, then she saw the picture, 'crap this is bad, this could go horribly wrong' she though as she heard Naruto's monitors beep into new life as he was panicking, she knew that if they didn't calm the blond down he could pass out or worse, run off,

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted trying to gain the attention of the blond but suddenly a burst of powerful chakra radiated from the blond, and they knew Naruto has found some of his power,  
"Crap we need to calm him down before he escapes or unleashes the kyuubi", Sakura shouted towards Kiba as they tried to distract Naruto.

Elsewhere in the village other shinobi could feel the power surging from the hospital and knew that something bad was happening, feeling this Tsunade rushed over to the hospital with a full squad of Anbu, she knew that if Naruto found the kyuubi inside of him he could ultimately destroy the village, as she arrived she found Kiba and Sakura in Naruto's room trying to calm the panicking blond, wondering what has happened she demanded Sakura to tell her, as Sakura explained Tsunade looked pissed as she wanted to wait for Inoichi as it would have been safer, 'damn it, if we don't control this he will find more power and he might lose control and let the kyuubi free' Tsunade thought as she on looked, she gave the order for the Anbu to control and restrain the blond but it was no hope Naruto blew them all back with another wave of chakra then jumped out of the window, the Anbu gave chase leaving Tsunade Sakura and Kiba behind, she yelled at how stupid they both were and how they have made things more complicated; but ultimately ordering them to follow Naruto and make sure he was safe.

In the middle of the village the blond ran from his pursuers, as he ran more and more through the village some memories was flooding back, the pain he felt as a child so lonely and unwanted, a raven haired boy, a white haired man who wrote books, a frog village, a sand wielding male, and a fight that destroyed the village, Naruto stopped running as he grabbed his head, it hurt he felt his stomach burning and a voice bellow from within.  
He found himself walking down a dark hallway towards the sound, when he finally reached where the sound was coming from it was completely dark,

"hehehe, that silly mut, pushing you too far….." the deep raspy voice bellowed from the darkness, Naruto was now scared,  
"who's there?" the blond asked timidly, after he asked the demon showed himself, "Kyuubi" was all Naruto could say as that was the first thing that came to his mind,  
"you do remember me then?" the demon said rather disappointedly as he was hoping the blond had no clue and would release him,  
"not really, but you're the reason people hated me" the blond said trying to remember more, after hearing this the demon growled scaring the blond even more,  
"get out!" the demon shouted throwing Naruto out of that space back into the reality,  
"Naruto please stop!" the blond heard turning to see Kiba and some others,

"you all hated me! Left me alone to be so lonely, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" the blond shouted as he ran with no direction, hearing this made Kiba feel guilty, Naruto is remembering things but it's all negative, but not wanting to leave the blond on his own he gave chase hoping he could just talk to the blond, and the others followed Kiba.

After arriving at the training field Naruto stopped to catch his breath, he didn't know why but he felt drawn to this place, he walked to the three large stumps of wood sitting in the middle of the field, remembering a little more,

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi" Naruto said quietly as he remembered the pink haired girl and the raven-haired boy and his sensei, he was trying to remember more about the team when Kiba appeared behind him,

"Naru! Please listen to me" the brunet pleaded.  
"what do you want?" the blond asked sharply,  
"please forgive me, I didn't mean for you to get upset, I want you to be safe Naru, please come back to me," Kiba begged making the blond wonder what he meant 'come back to me',  
"what am I to you?" the blond asked calmly,  
"im your best friend, but also your boyfriend" Kiba said breaking down into tears, "im sorry about everything, I didn't mean to cause you to get hurt, I was silly to chase that guy alone, and you got hurt because of it" Kiba continued sobbing, Naruto stood their frozen, the only thing he could remember when he woke up was an explosion, but seeing how upset the brunet was and how everyone seemed to tell him he saved this brunet from an explosion he figured it must be true,

"please just come back to the hospital, Tsunade will get Inoichi to help you remember your past and your friends!" Kiba said desperately, seeing the brunet truly meant no harm, something inside the blond made him get closer to the crying teen, and what surprised them both was that Naruto hugged Kiba, it felt right like they have been doing it for months,

"Naru, I love you, please forgive me" Kiba sobbed into the blond's neck,

"Kiba, I don't know why but I cant stand to see you cry, plus you look ugly when you cry" Naruto said causing the brunet to chuckle at his last comment, Naruto then continued,  
"I cant remember what happened between us and im not sure if we can go back to whatever we had, but you are going to have to give me time and maybe if I can remember we can give it a try, so I'll come back to the hospital with you but no more surprises" Naruto said as he hugged the burnet who was now hugging him back harder, "thank you Naru" he mumbled into the blond's chest.

The others watch the events unfold from the treeline ready to help Kiba if he needed help in stopping Naruto. "Well that went well" Kakashi said behind the group of shinobi who followed the pair to help restrain the blond, turning away to return to the Hokage mansion as he needed to report back from his mission, Kakashi thought to himself 'this is going to be harder than the brunet thinks'.

As Naruto and Kiba walked back through the village they had some small talk about some of the blonds likes, dislikes and some other facts Kiba thought would be useful for the blond,  
"I have a great idea!" Kiba shouted making the blond wonder what he was planning – "I will take you to your favourite place in the entire world! Ichiraku's!" after that he grabbed Naruto's hand making them both blush and dragged him to Ichiraku's.

"Ahhh Naruto its nice to see you out of the hospital!" Teuchi said with a large smile, "what would you want? Its on the house!" he finished.

But then looked concerned as Naruto looked rather puzzled and didn't scream his favourite order, so he looked at Kiba who was looking depressed as he thought ramen would have made him remember something, "he has lost his memory from our last mission because he saved me" Kiba said heartbroken he truly believed ramen would cure this problem too,  
"ohh Naruto im so sorry" Teuchi said distantly, "take a seat and I will make your favourite dish and lets hope it still is your favourite afterwards" he continued as he turned away to create the ramen.

A couple of minutes' past and the food was prepared, "two orders of Miso ramen with extra pork!" Teuchi shouted as he set the food in front of the young pair,  
"thanks for the food they both said in unison" both blushing as they touched hands trying to get a pair of chopsticks.

After finishing their food Naruto agreed the food was amazing and he can safely say it's his favourite but it didn't help with his memories so after saying goodbye they headed towards the hospital where Tsunade waited outside for them both.

As the got to Naruto's room she hugged the blond and told him that tomorrow Inoichi will try to help with his memory, Kiba and Tsunade said their good-nights and left Naruto in his room to rest and think about things.


	4. Chapter 4 – Trying times

_**Chapter 4 – Trying times and hard memories.**_

 ** _A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting anything I have just been busy with other things that needed my attention, I plan on finishing this story but I haven't got a real idea how long this will be. Hope you enjoy this and future chapters please R&R good and bad it helps with making this better._**

The next morning was overcast and windy it has been a while since it has rained in the Land of Fire and everyone could tell that today was going to be the day the rain would fall from the heavens.

From his hospital bed Naruto mused about the weather looking like how he feels, he was confused on his actions towards Kiba and it didn't help that he didn't sleep well with all the new information he had bestowed upon him, 'I need answers' the blond thought,  
"you can always ask! I will give you the answers but for a price obviously" a loud grumble came from within him; hearing this he closed his eyes and entered his mental state,

"what do you know and want?!" Naruto asked the demon  
"I want freedom and it think it is a fair price, your memories and life back for mine in return" the demon said with a smirk on his face,  
"why should I trust you? You are the reason everyone hated me!" the blond stated boldly making the demon raw with disgust with the way Naruto was talking to him,  
"You little BRAT! Let me out of this good damn cage!" the demon shouted and clawed at the cage that held him captive, due to his act of rage he scared Naruto to the point he returned from his mental trance,

'Well that wasn't helpful at all' Naruto thought to himself flopping back onto his bed looking out the window.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village in the Inuzuka compound Kiba was having a hard time, it has been nearly three weeks since Kiba had any release as he normally had his blond uke to unload into, but he couldn't take it anymore he has become grouchy and irritable even Akamaru couldn't stand being around the brunet as he smelt of pent up testosterone, "ahhh I need something to help with this! Why did he have to hug me!" Kiba thought to himself not expecting a reply,

"He hugged you because he is a nice guy with or without memories and he cant stand seeing others hurt or upset around him, you should know that dummy!" a female voice came from the teens door in response to his statement, hearing this Kiba shot a quick look towards the source of the reply,  
"HANA! How many times do I have to tell you to knock? And stop snooping!" Kiba shouted towards his sister,  
"look _Kibbles_ , Naruto is still Naruto, slow but caring just give him time and Inoichi will get him back to his old self again" Hana chimed,  
"but what if he doesn't remember?! Then what?!" Kiba shouted back aggressively, he was getting annoyed that everyone kept telling him he will remember but there is the possibility he doesn't,  
"then you will have to make him remember! Or win him over again and make new memories, just be happy he is alive. I know I am! He saved you and he is alive! Just be there to support him and stop thinking about yourself!" Hana shouted back at Kiba as she was getting pissed off with him moping around feeling sorry for himself, hearing her two children argue Tsume decided to go to the third floor of their home to Kiba's room,

"Hana stop pestering Kiba even though you are correct, you have to remember Kiba and Naruto are lovers he will be sad and worried however Kiba you must let go of your guilt and be there to support Naruto with any problems he will encounter, it won't be easy for anyone to deal with life with no memories so he will need a friend!" Tsume said sympathetically as she moved into Kiba's room,  
"also you need to do something about your problem, you are stinking out the house and the dogs are on edge with your scent!" she said laughing as she rubbed Kiba's messy bed hair.

Feeling extremely embarrassed Kiba turned a bright shade of red even his tattoos couldn't conceal,  
"Seriously though pup, you need to take care of yourself before you can care for anyone else so sort your problem, clean yourself off and speak to Tsunade about anything you can do ether to help or distract yourself" Tsume said leaving the brunets room with Hana in tow,

"FFUUCCKKKK" was all the brunet could muster from his embarrassed state, but he knew his mother was right, 'she didn't need to be so upfront about it though' he thought to himself.

As he looked out his window towards Naruto's apartment he wished he was there right now with his blond boyfriend, thinking about Naruto and being in his apartment he thought about what they would be doing or more like what Naruto would be doing to the brunet, these thoughts was making Kiba hard and he knew he couldn't hold back no longer, the need to release was just to strong; now aching for release he darted across his room to his closet and pulled out a box that was filled with explicit pictures of him and Naruto with a bottle of lube in the box, as fast as he was over one side of the room he was at the next stripping on his way to his bed he freed his 10 inches and flopped onto his bed; popping the cap of lube he poured a generous amount onto the palm of his hand and started to stroke his aching penis,

"AAAHHHhhhh!" the burnet cried out loud enough for both his mother and sister heard his outburst, knowing what was going on so they decided to leave the home as they knew he might be a while.  
"hmmmm FUCK!", "Naru", "SHITTT!" more moans and groans ripped through the air as Kiba played with his cock whilst looking at the pictures of him and Naruto, his arm was pumping away at furious speeds the air became heavy and full of his scent as it was filled with moans from the horny teen; a few more minutes passed and Kiba was nearing his release his body was glistering from sweat his chest rising and falling just a quick as he panted conjunction with his motions,

"NNAARRUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba screamed as he came shooting 8 long thick ropes of cum, some of the cum flew past his face landing on his pillow and some on his face with the rest falling onto his wet body pooling just above his snail trail, after recovering from his afterglow Kiba got up letting the cum run down his body as he walked to his bathroom, 'Fuck I needed that' he thought as he entered the shower letting the hot water hit his sensitive body; after clearing himself up and changing the bed covers the brunet got ready to go out with a mission on his mind.

Whilst Naruto was struggling with the demon within him and Kiba sorting himself out Tsunade had summoned Inoichi to her office,  
"You wished to see me, Lady Hokage?" he asked Tsunade who was looking over the village from her window,  
"Yes, as you know the mission I sent Naruto on was ultimately a success he has suffered at the cost with the loss of his memories, I would like you to try and help him remember, and because I know it can take time I will be suspending any missions you will go on until Naruto is able to remember" Tsunade said sternly as she continued to look out the window looking at the overcast weather, "you will be paid so don't worry about your funds, consider this a personal S Rank mission from me" she continued,  
"I shall try but you must know time is the true healer for this, I can help him remember some things but not everything and it will be hard with the Nine Tails inside of him" Inoichi said raising his concern about what she is asking of him,  
"I know that, just make sure he has memories of his own identity and try to make him remember everyone else, at least we can give him back his friends and his life" Tsunade quietly mumbled but it was still audible for the blond haired male to hear,  
"As you wish" and with that Inoichi left for the hospital.

A couple of hours past and Kiba has been running around the village gathering resources for his personal mission he has given himself, the weather looked like it wasn't going to get any better and worse it looked like the rain will fall soon as the brunet could smell it in the air, 'and hour at best before it starts to rain' he thought to himself, with that thought he started to run to his final destination to collect the final items.

"Thank you for this Teuchi" the brunet said as he was leaving the ramen stand,  
"I hope it goes well" the shop keeper shouted back as Kiba rushed towards the blond's home, as he got to Naruto's apartment he knelt down and removed the key from under the potted plant outside the door, 'Good thing he told me where this was' the thought to himself smiling rather brightly; after getting inside he placed everything he had gathered for Naruto on the kitchen table.

Meanwhile at the hospital Inoichi has been with Naruto trying to help him with his memories and so far, it hasn't been going well, 'this is harder than I thought' Inoichi thought to himself as he released his jutsu,  
"Man this sucks! All I can remember is weird patchy memories" Naruto exclaimed as he slumped into his chair,  
"We have been trying for nearly two hours now, shall we take a break?" Inoichi said hoping Naruto would take a break as it was testing on his own abilities trying to avoid the demon spirit inside the teen,  
"I could use a break, my head hurts with you roaming around in there" Naruto said playfully making Inoichi chuckle forgetting it can be a little discomforting,  
"Well tell me what weird patchy memories have you now remembered? I might be able to clarify some of them" Inoichi said curious to what Naruto has remembered, liking that idea Naruto started to recall what he has remembered, to his amazement he was starting to remember little details on his own.  
As more time passed the weather turned for the worse and it was now raining, seeing that she wasn't scheduled to go on any missions or help at the hospital Sakura came to visit Naruto with a basket of treats she hoped will make him remember anything, she knocked on Naruto's room door and waited for a response from her team mate,

"Naruto? Are you up?" the pink haired medical nin called as she didn't hear a response from the blond, again no response so she decided to enter the room only to see her answer to the blond's lack of response, 'No wonder he couldn't hear me' she thought as she saw Inoichi preforming his jutsu again trying to gather more memories from the blond; Sakura placed the basket of treats on the table next to the bed and made her way out.

On the other side of the village Kiba has finished cleaning Naruto's apartment and restocked his cupboards with a variety of foods the blond loved,  
"Obviously, you are here" a voice came from behind the brunet, hearing the voice Kiba spun around on the ball of his heel wondering who had snuck up on him,  
"Tsunade?!" the brunet sighed with relief, "what are you doing here?!" he asked wondering what she was doing,  
"I could ask the same of you, but I can see what you have done and its nice but don't push yourself too hard, if you aren't in great shape you will do more damage than good" she said sternly,  
"I already know, you sound like my mother" Kiba retorted, "I am his boyfriend and its my duty to make sure he is okay and got everything he wants and needs" he continued,  
"And if what he wants isn't you? Then what?" Tsunade snapped back making the brunet freeze, "look Kiba I know you are trying but remember it could take time and what he lives now will influence his views on his memories he gets back….. so just don't push your luck" she said turning away and leaving Naruto's apartment into the down pour.  
'He has to remember, I cant live without him' the brunet thought to himself.

After a full day with Inoichi Naruto was tired but grateful, he can remember a good portion of who he was he was able to remember many of his jutsu and some of his friends, pleased with his progress Naruto asked Inoichi if he will still help with his memories,  
"until you have got most of your memories it is my mission" he replied happy Naruto's progress was going well the second half of the day, they had to stop a couple of times to take breaks, they both snacked on the treats left by Sakura.

Whilst talking and joking both Naruto and Inoichi didn't hear anyone else enter the room,  
"Well your looking better already" a voice came from the direction of the door,  
"Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted jumping up and hugging Tsunade, taken back by all this Tsunade froze but ultimate brought Naruto into a bone crushing hug,  
"too tight granny!" Naruto said trying to break free from the death lock grip,  
"Naruto im sooo sorry, you have no idea!" Tsunade sobbed into Naruto's blond hair,  
"I made a promise remember I wont die until I become the Hokage!" the blond shouted making Tsunade hug even tighter, her Naruto was back or so she hoped.

"well brat, what do you remember?" Tsunade asked hoping it was enough so she could discharge him,  
"I remember you, Kakashi and Iruka sensei, Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Pervy Sage, some of battles ive been in like with Pain and Sasuke….." he said trailing off at the end,  
"he also remembers many of his jutsu and other patchy memories of friends but when he tried to recall them some patchy memories become clear but others don't" Inoichi added as Naruto forgot to mention that.  
"Well I am happy you have some of your memories back, I will discharge you from the hospital but you will have to return tomorrow to continue your work with Inoichi" Tsunade said only to be jumped by Naruto again,  
"OMG thank you! I cant stand being cooped up in here any longer!" he shouted, hearing the ruckus from Naruto's room Sakura entered only to be jumped by Naruto too,  
"Sakura! Thank you for your treats they was delicious" Naruto said releasing Sakura from his embrace, 'he remembers?, is this happening?' Sakura thought to herself,  
"NNAARRUUUTOOO!" the pink haired nin shouted as she slapped Naruto across the face,  
"ouuchhh Sakura that hurt!" the blond said rubbing the side of his face only to be shocked when Sakura hugged him tightly, 'She must be happy then?' Naruto thought to himself  
"you had me worried you idiot! Don't do anything that reckless again!" she said as she started to cry into his shoulder; after talking some more they signed Naruto out of the hospital so he was well enough to go home with that Sakura offered to walk him back home.

During their walk through the dark wet village they had small talk and the subject of Kiba came up making Naruto's breath hitch,  
"I don't know, I don't remember him so much or what happened between us, all I know I need time to remember" the blond said hoping Sakura would drop the matter but she pushed on the subject,  
"shouldn't you give him a chance as you know you did save him and you are _boyfriends_ " she teased at the end of her statement,  
"Sakura, I don't remember all that, what if I don't actually like him, I don't even know what I feel anymore I just need more time" Naruto said a little frustrated as they arrived at the apartment complex he lives in, "well thanks for walking me home Sakura, will I see you tomorrow?" the blond asked nervously,  
"I will check up on you tomorrow at the hospital as that is where I work" she said teasing the blond as he smiled knowing he will see a familiar face, "well you should head up and get some rest you have had a busy day and you have more to come" she continued as she hugged the blond, they said their goodnights and Naruto walked up to his apartment, and when he entered he was shocked to see it was so clean but even more shocked to see a brunet male sprawled over his sofa with a big white dog laying next to the male.

"Kiba?" the blond said whilst shaking the sleeping male,  
"hmm, fi-ve mor min-ts Naru" the brunet mumbled in his sleep making Naruto blush, 'I wonder what we used to be like' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen to make some drinks, 'Did he get me all this?' he continued to think as he looked in his cupboards and fridge, as he was looking around to find everything has been organised and cleaned, the noise however woke Kiba who was slumped over Naruto's sofa,  
"what's with all that noise?" the brunet asked openly not expecting a reply but was shocked when the voice he knew all too well and loved responded.

"I live here ya'know and I am making us drinks" the blond said from the other side of the room,  
"Am I dreaming? Or are you really here right now?" Kiba asked welling up,  
"Nope, im real and here, I hope water is fine" the blond responds whilst handing the brunet a glass of water, as the brunet takes the glass he can see his hand is trembling, 'I need to pull myself together!' the brunet thinks to himself as he tries to control the tremors.

"Do you remember anything?" Kiba asked hoping Naruto remembered him or them.  
"Only some memories not a lot really, a few people, some battles ive been in, my jutsu" the blond stated making the brunet sink more into the sofa, 'he still doesn't remember anything then' he thought to himself,  
"I am meant to be going to the hospital again tomorrow for more help with my memories, but until then I only know names and no real significant memories about anyone" Naruto said downhearted making the brunet tear up,  
"im sooo sorry Naruto, I cannot forgive myself, I will do whatever it takes to make this right" the brunet vowed to the blond.

They finished their drinks and said their goodbyes and goodnights, Kiba leaving his blond boyfriend alone with his thoughts; when Kiba left, Naruto stripped for bed and flopped onto his soft mattress, 'Now this is better than that hospital bed' he thought to himself as he drifted to sleep thinking on his busy day tomorrow, meanwhile Kiba walked home slowly and disheartened seeing Naruto not himself, he promised himself he wouldn't cry but he broke that promise as he started to cry as he and Akamaru entered the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba entered his home and walked past his mother and sister and headed up to his bedroom as he was worn down and needed a good night sleep,

"I will make this right…." Kiba said to himself as he flopped onto his bed falling heavily into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5 – Kiba's Determination

_**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while, been rather busy. Will post more chapters soon, also working on other stories at the same time. Got a little side tracked :/**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – Kiba's Determination and Naruto's Recovery.**_

The following day was a bright morning the sun was shining a warm light over the village, the light peering past the curtains of Naruto's room allowing the light to dance on his lightly tanned skin as he slept comfortably and carefree.

Meanwhile racing through the village, an eager Inuzuka blasting past bystanders as he headed for Naruto's apartment, 'today will be a good day, I will help him remember me and we can be together again!' he thought to himself as he now started to run along the rooftops of the village as it got too dangerous to run amongst the civilians the speed he was running at.

Unknown to the brunet the construction of some of the rooftops weren't complete and as he lands on a partly complete roof he plummets through the unfinished roof and crashes through the plaster walls right onto the streets below,  
"Damn it!" Kiba shouted as he came to a stop from his fall, Akamaru barking from the roof of the building he just fallen through, as Kiba looks up to his companion he fails to see Hinata standing a few feet away stunned at what just happened.  
"Kiba-kun, are you okay?" the shy girl asked her team mate,  
"Oh, Hinata I didn't see you there, are you alright?" the brunet asked as he got up and started to dust himself off,  
"I-I I'm alright" she replied, "where are you heading so fast Kiba-kun" Hinata asked forgetting that Kiba just fell from the roof through a wall,  
Kiba only smiles, "Naruto is home so I want to great him this morning and take him to the hospital so he can get his memories back" the brunet exclaimed with excitement,  
"oh Kiba-kun that's wonderful, p-pl-please send my thoughts to Naruto" Hinata stutters with a blush before turning around and walking away.

After leaving a note apologising about the damage he caused and leaving some money Kiba rushed towards the blonde's home but a little more cautiously.

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment the sleeping blond starts to wake, after opening his eyes to the light of day Naruto sits up in his bed and stretches, 'man I'm hungry' Naruto mused as his stomach growls needing to be fed.  
After getting out of bed Naruto roams around his apartment naked seeing as he was alone, he made his way to the kitchen and got the milk out of the newly refilled fridge and got some cereal from his cupboards.

As he starts to make his breakfast someone starts knocking at his door,  
"Just a second!" the blond shouts as he rushes to his bedroom to put some shorts on, but the knocking continues,  
"I SAID JUST A SECOND!" the blond yells this time getting annoyed at the visitor, as he puts some shorts on he walks towards the door only for the visitor to knock again, enraged at how the visitor couldn't wait a couple of moments and constantly smashed at his door Naruto opened the door and before looking at who was knocking constantly he yelled in the persons face, "CAN YOU NOT SMASH MY DOOR IN! I DID SAY JUST A SECOND!" then to slam the door shut, shocked at the greeting Kiba just stood in front of Naruto's door,  
"Sorry…" the brunet finally said in a low voice, hearing this from the other side Naruto opened the door again to see Kiba,  
"Oh, Kiba what are you doing here?" the blond asked wondering why the brunet was trying to break through his door.

"Sorry Naruto I just wanted to see you this morning, and escort you to the hospital" the brunet said rather quietly with a blush on his face as he was seeing Naruto in only loose fitting shorts,  
"But if you'd rather I can leave and maybe visit you during the day at the hospital" he continued not trying to look at the near naked blond standing obliviously in front of him.  
"No no no, sorry for shouting at you, I was just making breakfast and then I heard the door and I wasn't decent" the blond said but upon realising what he was saying he blushed as red as a Kiba was blushing "uumm come in, I will get changed" Naruto said rushing to his bedroom leaving Kiba to walk into Naruto's home; Kiba made his way inside he saw that Naruto was really just getting up and making breakfast and out of instinct Kiba finished what Naruto started, 'Maybe it is a little early' Kiba thought to himself feeling a little bad for bothering Naruto before he had even gotten started, with that thought he dove into his mind wondering what he really is doing and what he should be doing.

As quick as Naruto was gone he was back fully dressed in his usual black and orange jumpsuit, as he entered his kitchen he was that his breakfast was complete and Kiba was spacing out, 'I wonder what's going on in his head' Naruto thought as he walked towards Kiba,  
"Thanks for waiting and sorting my breakfast for me" Naruto said gratefully pulling Kiba out of his mental bubble,  
"Oh it was nothing" Kiba returned with his wolfish smile showing his large canines,  
"Do you want anything?" Naruto asked his guest,  
"I will be fine me and Akamaru had our breakfast already" Kiba said as he patted Akamaru on his head, Naruto only smiled as he started to eat his food.

"So wh-y hmmm…. Umm so why do y-ou wan-" Naruto tried to speak as he ate,  
"I'm only going to guess you want to know why I want to escort you to the hospital?" Kiba asked Naruto as he crammed his food into his face. Seeing that Kiba understood what he was trying to ask he nodded hyperactively like a child,  
"Well I wanted to talk, to you…..." Kiba said trailing off at the end, hearing this Naruto stopped eating to speak,  
"talk about what Kiba?" the blond asked wanting to know why the brunet rushed to his home so early and nearly break his door down, 'It must be important' Naruto thought to himself,  
"ohh um nothing, mainly to ask if you wanted to spar later if you wanted" Kiba said hesitantly after backing out of what he truly wanted to talk to Naruto about, 'I will bring it up later if we spar' the brunet thought to himself.

Hearing the request from the brunet Naruto smiled and agreed, with new found energy Naruto finished his breakfast and rushed into his bathroom,  
"just a sec ill just finish getting ready and we will head out, I'm not sure when Inoichi will be at the hospital we didn't agree on a time" Naruto shouted as he entered the bathroom and Kiba walked into his living room and sat down,  
"that's fine I've got all day as I have no missions" Kiba shouted back, after short while Naruto emerged from his bathroom with a clean face and his hair roughly spiked in a messy fashion,  
"Alright ready to leave?" Naruto asked as he walked to his front door,  
"Sure, let's go Akamaru" Kiba called as he followed Naruto out of the apartment.

As they walked along the streets of the construction sites of the Hidden Leaf, Naruto looks around and tenses up a little,  
"are you okay Naru?" Kiba asked concerned,  
"uh yer, just a hazy memory from my battle with Pain, don't worry" Naruto said as they continued walking, seeing Naruto didn't want to talk about it Kiba didn't push, he knew better to push the blond in the past but if he pushes too much now Naruto will for sure close himself off to him.

As they continue to walk through the village in silence Kiba started to feel awkward as he was used to Naruto just yapping away all the way to any destination they went too, but unknown to Kiba Naruto was feeling the same, he didn't know what to say around the brunet, he knew Kiba and he are boyfriends but he doesn't know if they are still boyfriends as he cannot remember anything of them and he knew Kiba actually wanted to address the subject but he too didn't know how to approach it.

"Kiba! Naruto!" a voice shouted from behind,

Looking to see who was calling them only to see Sakura running to catch up,  
"Oh hi Sakura, how are you this morning?" Kiba asked Sakura thankful for some additional company,  
"I'm the one who should be asking you guys that" Sakura interjected without thinking, but upon hearing this Naruto stiffened up,  
"umm, hi Sakura, I'll let you two talk, I will see you guys around" Naruto said before darting towards the hospital leaving both the pink haired nin and the muscular brunet shocked at his actions.

"Don't" Sakura said to Kiba just before he gave chase, freezing himself only to ask why,  
"because he needs space by the look of how he just stiffened up and ran off with just me asking how you both were" Sakura reasoned leaving Kiba down hearted,  
"what am I to do? I went to his apartment this morning hoping to talk to him but I ended up staring at him when he answered the door in shorts, I even bottled it when I was going to address the subject but ended up asking to spar with him" Kiba said to Sakura confused on what he should do.

"Maybe sparing would be good for you both but remember give him time, Inoichi will be working on his memories so don't push touchy subjects if you want to hang around him" Sakura said reassuring the brunet, "anyways I've got to go to the hospital I have the morning and afternoon shift, but I will check up on him and make sure he is okay; maybe you should go home or speak with Lady Tsunade about a mission to distract yourself until later, and when Naruto is done for today I will make sure I send word for you so you can meet him at the hospital" Sakura said as she started to walk towards the hospital leaving Kiba thinking in the streets of the village.

"Thank you…" Kiba said quietly before turning for his home.

After a tiring first session with Inoichi Naruto decided to take a break, the memories he was getting was difficult memories about the Third Hokage and Orochimaru, Mizuki and Iruka, and the memory from earlier,  
"Inoichi, is it possibly you can clarify a memory for me?" Naruto asks  
"sure, what is it?" Inoichi asked waiting for Naruto to explain what's on his mind,  
"it is just earlier I was walking here and a hazy memory came back, it was when I battled Pain, I was rampaging and I was losing control but the Forth Hokage stopped me and saved me, he knew my name, why?" Naruto asked, not telling him that this memory also left him feeling warm and fuzzy inside unlike a lot of his other memories, knowing what Naruto was talking about Inoichi wondered if it was right for him to tell Naruto who the Forth Hokage really was,  
"uuhh, I'm no-" the blond ponytailed guy got to say before being interrupted at the door  
"He was my sensei, a symbol of hope amongst the Leaf, and more importantly he is your father" a silver haired nin said from the door with his face buried in the book Naruto gave him when he returned from his travels with Jiraiya,  
"Kakashi" Inoichi snapped,  
"What? It's not like he didn't know, just now he's forgotten, and do you remember anything he said to you Naruto?" Kakashi asked,  
"not really but all I know this memory is kinda warm and fuzzy feeling unlike the others" the blond said smiling whilst rubbing the back of his head,  
"He said he loved you and he believes in you" Kakashi said before turning away to leave, as Kakashi left Naruto stood still tears running down his face, 'I never thought he was so lonely' Inoichi thought as he recalls the memories he has seen within Naruto, 'he will make a great Hokage someday' he mussed,  
"how about a second around?" Inoichi asked wanting to exploit Naruto's better mood 'hopefully this positive memory will trigger other positive memories'

"Yeah just give me a second" Naruto said as he wiped the tears from his face, "okay I'm ready", and with that they started again.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village Kiba was roaming around the Inuzuka estate, 'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now' Kiba thought to himself as Akamaru walked beside him.

"I've got to do something, I'm going mad!" Kiba said to himself,  
"that you are _Kibbles_!" a familiar voice came from above,  
"Hana! How long have you been up there?!" Kiba shouted at his sister in the tree,  
"long enough to see you're still moping around" Hana teased which wasn't helping the brooding brunet,  
"I'm not moping!" Kiba snapped back,  
"whatever! Anyways mom says if you walk around the estate again she is going to break your legs, and she also wants to you to speak to Tsunade as your fit to do missions and you need to do something" Hana replies in a degrading manor,  
"I'll show you something to do! FUCK OFF! It's not your concern!" and with that Kiba stormed off to the hospital, he needed to see Naruto, he needed to talk to him, he needed his Naruto back,  
"Don't push him too hard! Or you will regret it" Hana warned the brunet as he headed out of the estate.

A short while later Kiba arrived at the hospital, it was only 3pm so he knew Naruto was still here, as he headed towards the desk he saw Tsunade,  
"Ah Kiba, how are yo- oh wow you look like shit" Tsunade said as Kiba got closer,  
"where is he?" the brunet demanded,  
"he's not here if your attitude is going to stay the same" she replied making Kiba get even more agitated,  
"I just need to talk to him, I was going to talk to him earlier but Sakura got in the way" Kiba said making the Hokage look at him funny,  
"you know you shouldn't push him too much, it could be your undoing" Tsunade say making Kiba growl, "he's in room 14 remember to knock first" she continued before resuming her task at hand.

Not saying anything Kiba leaves for Naruto's room.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Read and review - let me know if i should keep this story going?_**


End file.
